


Not Quite Kidnapping

by AmyArachne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Basically Jim is a plotting manipulative little shit, Jim is seventeen, M/M, Prompt inspired, So depending on where you are, Thief!Sebastian, it's underaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyArachne/pseuds/AmyArachne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on the prompt I saw: ‘You’re stealing all the valuables in my betrothed’s house and I just walked in and caught you in the act but honestly he’s an ass and I hate that I’m marrying him just because our families arranged it so hey… do you think you could steal me too’. And I was hit with the Mormors and I had to get it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> My first Mormor fic... I'm really doing the fandom rounds, aren't I?

‘You’re stealing all the valuables in my betrothed’s house and I just walked in and caught you in the act but honestly he’s an ass and I hate that I’m marrying him just because our families arranged it so hey… do you think you could steal me too’ AU

“The silverware is in the dining room cabinet.” Sebastian froze up at the voice, every muscle tensing. Theft wasn’t usually his game but, hey, the house had been wealthy, no cars in the driveway, one of those fancy electronic lock systems that didn’t hold well after being pried open and disabled. Well, at least he’d thought the house was empty, as all the lights were off and the lock system was fully engaged. The plan had been to just take everything that looked like it would sell well in a pawnshop and then vanish. It’s not like the family couldn’t afford it, that much was painfully obvious. 

But now… Sebastian slowly turned, hand going back to curl around the gun tucked into the back of his trousers. Standing in the doorway was a slight little thing, pale skin, dark hair that was a bit too mussed to be anything other than the boy having just woken up, posh people didn’t so much as step foot outside of their bedroom without at least three different products applied. He didn’t look posh though, in a soft, oversized grey shirt and green boxers with what looked like tiny spiders as a pattern. But his eyes were keen and his skin had that particularly pampered look that people only got when their baby powder had gold flecks in it. 

Not to mention posh people generally didn’t a robber tips on where their valuables were.   
Sebastian narrowed his eyes, straightening and setting his duffle bag down on the table. It was already half full with the jewelry and watches, loose cash and several expensive looking knickknacks he’d encountered just walking down the hall to get to the kitchen. 

“Called the cops?” He asked, thick American accent coming out rough on his tongue, removing his gun from his waistband but not showing it yet, keeping the safety on. The kid (he barely looked eighteen) didn’t seem like a threat but guns were always good. Much more effective here than back home, after all. The English were much more jumpy around guns than Americans.   
The boy’s eyes darted down to where Sebastian was moving his hand but didn’t comment on it, instead just shaking his head, 

“No. Why would I do that? This isn’t my home yet.” Sebastian paused in his withdrawal of the gun, tucking it back away and grabbing the duffle bag again. He went to the dining room, away from the other. If he wanted to get some sort of twisted revenge on his parents or something, Sebastian was fine with that. 

But the kid just plodded after him, watching him as he took the cases of silver utensils and put them in the bag. “My soon to be mother in law has at least a hundred thousand worth of jewels upstairs, I can show you where.” The kid’s sudden presence and suggestion made Sebastian huff a breath out through his nose, turning around and this time withdrawing his gun, pointing it at his recently acquired stalker. 

The kid didn’t so much as blink, in fact, a small, sweet smile curled over his thin lips. 

“I’m not trying to trick you. You wouldn’t have come in if you thought I was here, so I could have just called the police and stayed in my bedroom if I wanted you caught.” After a few long moments, annoyed that a loaded gun didn’t even seem to faze the kid, so he lowered it with an annoyed grunt and tucked it back into his trousers. 

“Why would you help me rob this place?” The blond couldn’t help but ask, and was answered with a small shrug, not seeming to be overly concerned. Definitely not a usual reaction. 

“I’m engaged to the daughter of the people who own this place.” He finally elaborated after Sebastian stared him down for a few more seconds. 

That didn’t explain much at all, and the kid sighed, taking Sebastian’s disbelieving expression as it was meant to and continuing, “I have been since I was three years old, my opinion on the matter wasn’t given much consideration. In all honesty, she’s a frosted cunt, and even if she wasn’t, there’s the slight problem that I’m gay.” Sebastian’s eyes flickered down automatically, taking him in a bit better. Not too bad, cute, but not overly sexy. “So, really, you’re doing me a favor. If there’s a robbery, the wedding might be postponed and I can try to find a hole in the contract. Or put the whole thing off until I turn eighteen.” 

The blond considered him for a long moment before slinging his bag over his shoulder again and nodded, “All right. Show me.” The kid lit up, making Sebastian blink. He was gorgeous when he smiled. His eyes weren’t quite normal, they had a cold cleverness to them, and he was obviously smart. Vindictive, if his story was true. Sebastian was good at reading people and this on certainly didn’t come off as just a stupid kid. There was something that made Sebastian stay out of arms reached as he trailed the kid through the maze-like halls. 

He followed the strange kid up the stairs, and into a large bedroom where he gestured towards a fancy vanity. At least he’d been telling the truth, even outside the box there were golden and diamond earrings and rings and other jewelry. Sebastian packed everything neatly away into the case and then turned to look at the other, who’d been silent the whole time. 

The kid was sat on the bed, endearingly gnawing on a thumb as he watched Sebastian. Sebastian knew that lust looked like, and he could see it in the way those dark eyes jumped away from looking at his arse when Sebastian turned to face him. Sebastian was carrying as much as he could handle now, so he just gave a nod of thanks, turning to leave. 

“You know…” Sebastian froze mid-step. That was a very different tone than the one the boy had been using before. It was purring, considering, “There is one more thing that you could take with you.” Sebastian turned his head and raised a brow, 

“I think I have enough. Thanks. Unless they got the crown jewels tucked away somewhere…” He smirked a bit and the kid shook his head, standing up and positively sauntering over to him, walking to face Sebastian and splaying a hand over his chest. The sudden swell of confidence didn’t shock Sebastian as the boy seemed to think it might. Something had been off about his eyes, something didn’t quite match up and this cocky swagged seemed to clear things up. Not so innocently vengeful after all. Sebastian would bet good money that this kid was a thief himself. 

“You could always steal me too.” Sebastian raised a brow and would have crossed his arms if they weren’t full, but the touch was soft, nonthreatening and the soldier couldn’t say he minded the way the little thing was making bedroom eyes at him. Even if they were dangerous. 

When Sebastian said nothing in response, but also didn’t move away from the touch, the boy slid his hand up to Sebastian’s neck, feeling the pulse fluttering there and smiled playfully. “I only have to be gone until my eighteenth birthday, that’s in seven months. They’ll blame me for breach of contract if I run but if I was stolen.” Sebastian swallowed hard, god, there was just something about those eyes, and Sebastian only managed to break from his gaze when the kid’s pink tongue darted across his lips, “That’s a whole different matter.” He slid his thumb over Sebastian’s cheekbone and then down to press on his bottom lip, 

“I’m don’t kidnap.” Sebastian said, but there was no heat behind the words no real sincerity. He could picture it. What was the problem in having a kept boy for a few months? It was incredibly dangerous, dozens of problems and risks and hindrances. But Sebastian couldn’t think of a single one at the moment as this adorable little thing pressed himself close. 

“Well, it’s not quite kidnapping, is it? But they don’t have to know that. Give me fifteen minutes, that’s all, fifteen minutes to pack and set everything up. I’ll be worth it, promise. And if I’m not, just drop me off at a street corner.” His voice was soft and urgent, pleading as he leaned in to rest his head against Sebastian’s chest, small and sweet. 

Sebastian figured the kid was poking at his protective instincts, that he’d seen an opportunity and was jumping on it, just trying to get out. Sebastian wasn’t a saint, he wasn’t gonna take this kid on for nothing. So he swooped in, dropping the bag to thread his fingers through the boy’s hair, tilting him just right to lock their mouths together for a deep and filthy kiss. His other calloused palm went to cup his pert little ass, fingers curling around one bouncy cheek, barely resisting the urge to smack it. 

He was expecting the boy to kiss him back, but he wasn’t expecting him to be so good at it. Suspiciously good but Sebastian couldn’t complain when an agile little tongue was stroking over the top of his mouth, his back arching into into Sebastian’s hand to let him get a better grip of his rear. 

Sebastian got lost in it, he wasn’t a good person by any standard and something so young and soft and willing in his arms was such a nice change. The twinks Sebastian picked up at bars were often loose enough to not even need fingering and while that made the process significantly easier when it came to quick one night stands, it couldn’t compare to someone who needed to be coaxed open just enough to fit around Sebastian’s cock. That strangling virgin tightness that came with youth. 

He pushed the kid away after a moment and Satan take him because he looked like sin. Flushed pink lips swollen from the nips of Sebastian’s teeth, a red highlighting his cheeks and the hollow of his neck, pale skin making it all the more obvious. With a glance down, Sebastian stifled a curse, the front of the teen’s trousers was tented outwards. Seventeen, he was probably a half dozen strokes away from coming right in his silk underwear. 

“If you cause me more trouble than you’re worth, I’ll put a bullet in you.” Sebastian snapped, feeling a little defensive after being caught so off guard by this boy, by his dark eyes and the way his arse melted so nicely into the round of his thigh. 

Instead of breaking the kid’s enthusiasm, Sebastian only got another flash of that pleased smile, “I wouldn’t expect anything less. I’ll be back in fifteen, don’t leave without me.”  
Honestly, at this point, Sebastian was too curious to honestly say that he was considering it. Who was this strange little kid. Sebastian headed back downstairs and spent the time being more selective about what he took, swapping out certain items for better ones. The teen hopped down the stairs two at a time from what Sebastian could hear, and Sebastian turned to see him with a backpack over one shoulder, grinning in something like vicarious satisfaction. “We should leave before the fire really catches, come on.” 

Sebastian barely had time to think what the fuck before his hand was snatched up by a much smaller one and he was insistently tugged out to door. He watched as the kid instantly took off down the driveway at a slow jog, and glanced behind him just in time to see the third floor windows explode outwards in a mess of glass and debris. 

What sort of kid was this? 

Sebastian drew his weapon as he headed towards his car and unlocked it, sticking the key in the ignition and driving off as the kid babbled and sirens started in from the background. 

“I have enough cash to pay for my half of the rent for six months and cover most of my expenses. I mean, you’ll need to cover my food and basic toiletries but I think I can-”

The kid abruptly stopped talking as they cleared a safe perimeter and Sebastian took one hand off the wheel to level the barrel of the gun at the boy’s temple, 

“I’m dropping you off at the nearest gas station.” 

He hadn’t signed up to look after a pyro, even a fucktoy to come home to wasn’t worth the risk of his apartment going up in flames. 

As if reading his mind, the kid spoke, gentle and soothing, even though his eyes were nervously fixed on the gun. “Listen, relax. You disabled the security system but the cameras were still operational. I didn’t think you’d have stuck around for me to wipe all the tapes to make it look like you took them out when you first got in so I just exploded the hard drive so everything is gone. I don’t get off on explosions or anything.” 

A moment later, Sebastian lowered the gun. He hadn’t even thought about the cameras, too caught up in the teen’s random appearance and strange behavior. Usually he would take two minutes at the end to destroy everything and he wanted to curse himself for forgetting to think of it. But the kid had apparently taken care of it. 

Which meant maybe that this wasn’t so impromptu of a plan as Sebastian thought. The house was set up perfectly to be bait, a big glowing temptation to any robber or scoundrel in the area. Contrasted against the locked gates and lights of the other houses… 

The kid had planned this. Draw in someone like Sebastian and run off with them, which seemed incredibly stupid. Which made Sebastian a little jumpy because the kid was very obviously not stupid. So what exactly would have happened if he’d refused to take the kid along? 

His thoughts were derailed when the teen put a hand on his thigh, “I’ll ask next time I think to do something like that. You’re saving me and I’m so grateful for that. I’ll listen to whatever you ask of me, I promise.” Sebastian glanced over to see the kid smiling at him hopefully and he sighed and nodded. 

“Yeah, fine.” He ended up grunting and his new baggage beamed at him again, which almost made it worth it. 

~

Fucking sinful, that’s what the kid was. Sinking on to Sebastian’s cock so slowly, mouth parted, taking in shallow little gasps as his poor ass was split apart. Even after having three of Sebastian’s fingers up his ass, he was tight and hot and slick, his body twitching and clenching as it adjusted to the invasion.

Sebastian would bet good money the kid wasn’t a virgin but holy hell, that didn’t make it any less fucking amazing at how he bit his lip and rolled his hips so slowly, like he was trying to feel all seven inches of Sebastian inside of him. 

Panting a little, the grip released his white knuckled grip on Sebastian’s shoulders and settled down a little more, fully impaled on Sebastian’s lap now. The soldier was leaned up against the headboard, with two handfuls of the kid’s cute arse to support him as he took his time. 

He was so damn small, he’d probably be just as tight after Sebastian fucked him senseless a few times. And he looked so damn eager, his young cock bobbing in the air, flushed pink, so hard after having just come a few minutes ago into Sebastian’s mouth. He’d screamed like a damn alleycat… 

Gritting his teeth, Sebastian lifted his hips, and the kid took the hint, starting to move slowly and then picking up speed. He let out these little needy kitten noises whenever he dropped down that made Sebastian’s dick throb and he was definitely leaving bruises on his lithe hips. 

The tension was twisting, building slowly in his gut, Sebastian had been hard for half an hour and he wanted to come already, but the kid stopped. Something like a growl came out of Sebastian’s throat, but those big, sweet eyes stared up at him, 

“My thighs.” He gestured, and Sebastian slid his hand down and noticed the muscle under skin shivering. Even if he took Sebastian too well to be a virgin, he certainly had never bottomed from the top before. So Sebastian took pity. 

He pushed off and tossed the kid to his back and hooked the boy’s legs around his elbows before he fucked back inside. He leaned over to bite at his cute little nipples as he drove his hips forward at a punishing pace. But the kid just took it so beautifully, moaning like a whore when Sebastian got the angle right to get the kid’s cock dripping. 

“Sebastian, yes, fuck, just like that.” He was babbling and Sebastian felt triumphant at fucking that devious look out of his eyes. A quiet part of Sebastian’s brain murmured that he hadn’t told the kid his name, that neither of them had ever given their names, but Sebastian dismissed it. The kid must have seen it on Sebastian’s cards or he’d mentioned his name and forgotten. 

But Sebastian was still left not knowing the name of his ward, and he wanted to correct that. “What’s your name, kid?” He asked gruffly and watched as the teen’s eyes flew open in shock, before he started laughing. 

However, his mirth was short lived as Sebastian changed to slow, grinding rolls and he squirmed down on the blond’s cock, practically writhing as his prostate was rubbed over. 

The question was forgotten under his mewling, needy sounds, short nails digging into his back and dragging down to the curve of Sebastian’s arse, where the kid grabbed on. Sebastian grinned at the kid coping a feel and groaned as he approached the edge once again. 

Shoving a hand between them, Sebastian began stroking the other off, and it took thirty seconds for the teen to lock up and come, Sebastian himself tipping over that edge while his cock was massaged beautifully. 

He watched the kid as it pulsed through him, and he held himself up on his elbows to kiss him through it, swallowing his needy whimpers. Withdrawing carefully once he was spent, he didn’t give a shit about staining the motel sheets, or those milky thighs. They’d head back to Sebastian’s apartment in the morning, but the blond hadn’t felt like driving all day, so they’d stopped off at a fairly clean looking place. 

Sebastian collapsed down on the pillows and was immediately cuddled, the teen finding a comfortable spot to settle his head on Sebastian’s shoulder. Well, he was light, not the worst in the world to cuddle with. 

“My name is Richard.” 

Sebastian startled from where he’d been dozing off to look at the teen, who was smiling at him, 

“But you can call me Jim.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at Theonlyheir.tumblr.com and leave me prompts and suggestions! I love inspiration and it usually gets me going for writing. And look, I actually finished something, maybe the pattern will continue.


End file.
